Stretch film or wrap is generally known in the industry as a material that can be used to securely wrap a collection of objects together using the stretch material's resiliency and clinginess. Stretch wrap is typically understood to be a polyethylene stretch film that is generally dispensed from a roll form for use in a variety of applications. For instance, stretch wrap is held against a collection of objects and dispensed and stretched around the collection of objects and wrapped over itself up to several times to cover and hold together the collection of objects. In the shipping industry, for example, a collection of materials may be placed on a pallet to secure such articles together during the shipping process. A collection of boxes placed on a pallet can be shipped as a single cohesive unit when bound together through wrapping with stretch wrap. Other applications of stretch wrap are known such as wrapping agricultural products or simply binding together a collection of items.
Although such usages for stretch wrap are well known and documented, the amount of stretch wrap used in any given application can be extensive. Moreover, it is common to secure the wrapped objects to the pallet through use of one or more straps. Such straps are typically metal or plastic bands that wrap over the object and through the pallet's under body. The metal or plastic band has two ends that are pulled tight and clamped together to secure the load to the pallet. Such strapping is expensive and generally not reusable. In addition, it is time consuming as the user must move the strapping over to the package, tighten the strapping with tooling and then secure the strapping together using some type of mechanical device.
The containment strength of stretch film is typically horizontal (around the load) rather than vertical (top to bottom) of the load. Often companies uses both strapping and stretch film in combination to secure a shipment.